fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokona Okayama
Kokona Okayama (岡山ここな Okayama Kokona) is a main character of the anime Spirited. Her idol color is bright pink. Appearance Kokona has light skin, long yellow-blonde hair that is tied into pigtails, and light blue eyes. She often wears the Shining Wings Academy uniform. When she wears something casual, she wears a pink short-sleeved shirt that has a light pink vest over it with a pink miniskirt, and she wears bright pink flats. Her training outfit is a bright pink tube top with dark pink short shorts. History WIP Personality Kokona appears to be a sweet and kind girl, but this is a façade. She is actually a mean, bratty, arrogant, short-tempered, and immature girl who bullies others to show off her "superiority". She wants to be a top idol to prove that she is the best and to become famous. She is also manipulative and would do just about anything to get what she wants. Kokona does seem to show kindness to others, but only to those she feels that she can use to her advantage and prefers to hang out with people who are easily swayed or influenced. She often tries to influence others to agree with her "worthy cause" and even worship her. If she does not get her way, she will become aggressive and confrontational until she either gets her way or if someone stops her. Kokona wants to be the only top idol in the world and does not like sharing the spotlight with others as she enjoys being the center of attention. She is also easily cowed by authority and threats; she would immediately comply with no questions asked. Ethnology Okayama means ridge mountain or ridge hill while Kokona has no actual meaning. Affiliated Units WIP Trivia *Kokona prefers cute and/or sexy clothes that are fancy and catches people's attention. **She especially loves clothes from Comme des Garçons, H&M, and any other stores with expensive, fancy clothes. *She loves sukiyaki, tsukemono, amanatto, and castella, but she hates fried food. *Her audition grade is B. *Her nicknames are Coconuts, Kokona-sama, Queen Kokona, and Koko-chan. **She hates being called Coconuts. *She is good at modeling and enjoys it. *Kokona's favorite genres of music are classical music and J-Pop. Her favorite musicians are J-Pop groups such as Fairies, NEWS, Arashi, and Juice=Juice; she has no favorite classical music composers. She has no favorite songs from those groups. *She likes to watch reality TV shows and TV dramas, but her favorite TV drama is Majo no Jōken and her favorite reality TV show is Ghettomerican Girls. **She is a huge fan of Ghettomerican Girls and believes that the events in the show are real. *Her hobbies are shopping at stores with expensive, fancy clothes, watching reality TV shows and TV dramas, hanging out with her groupies, and posting her selfies for her blog. *Kokona's zodiac is Pisces. *She owns a smartphone that she uses to take selfies and listen to songs from Fairies, NEWS, Arashi, and Juice=Juice. *Kokona is deathly afraid of going to prison school as shown in Spirited Episode 1: I'll Show You My Pride!. *She is a huge fan of La Bomber as shown in Spirited Episode 9: The Underground La Bomber. *She does not like romantic comedy movies as shown in Spirited Episode 14: A Fujoshi Idol With No Shame. Category:Female Category:Spirited Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder